monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frankie Stein
|Bild=thumb|190px |Geburtstag=26. Juni |Alter=Ich bin 15 ... Tage, ja, das ist es, Tage. |Killer Style= Meine Freunde meinen ich hätte den perfekten Fashion-Body. Zwar weis ich noch nicht so recht, was das bedeutet, aber sie haben mich zum Shopping mitgenommen, wo es zum Sterben stylische Outfits gab. |Mordsmäßige Macke= Manchmal lösen sich meine Nähte in den unmöglichsten Momenten. Neulich z.B. flog mein Arm beim Vortanzen für die Cheerleader weg und landete direkt vor den Füßen des lässigsten Typen der Monster High. Ich bin zu tote erstarrt. |Haustier= Watzit. Zwar weis ich nicht, aus was genau er besteht, aber seine Marke enthält 10 Seiten Text. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Mit meinen 16 Tagen habe ich eigentlich keine Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Am besten ich probiere erstmal alles aus, bevor ich mich festlege. |Absolutes No-go= Jeden Morgen wenn ich die Treppe hochkomme, grinst mein Vater und schreit: "Es lebt!" |Lieblingsfach= Geschichte ist toll, weil ich dabei lerne, woher meine Freunde kommen. |Ätzendes Schulfach= Schwimmen. Ich kriege schnell einen Kurzschluss und quatsche im nassen Zustand oft dummes Zeug. |Lieblingsfarbe= Schwarzweiß gestreift |Lieblingsessen= Da ich erst 15 Tage alt bin, finde ich alles lecker, was ich bisher probiert habe. |ABMF= Draculaura und Clawdeen Wolf |Tagebücher=Fünf verfügbar }} '''Frankie Stein ' ist eine der Hauptcharaktere der Monster High seit dem ersten erscheinen der Puppen im Juli 2010. Sie ist die Tochter von Frankensteins Monster und seiner Braut. Über Frankie Frankie ist das neue Monster an der Monster High Schule und erst 15 Tage alt. Sie ist sehr freundlich und sportlich, verschwendet keine Zeit damit schlecht gelaunt zu sein und ist manchmal ziemlich tollpatschig da ihre angenähten Körperteile sich gerne ablösen. Sie ist sehr naiv; und aufgrund ihres sehr jungen Alters weiß sie nicht besonders viel über das Leben eines typischen Jugendlichen. Persönlichkeit Frankie ist freundlich, süß, und höflich aber auch ein wenig ungeschickt. So jung zu sein macht sie zur Naivsten der Mädchen-Clique. Sie versucht alles mögliche über die Welt zu lernen was sie mit dem lesen der Monster-Teen Magazine eifrig macht. Doch durch die Anweisungen und Ratschläge der Monster-Teen, bringt sie sich immer wieder in peinliche Situationen. Trotz Rückschlägen bleibt sie optimistisch, hoffnungsvoll und entschlossen ihren Platz in der Monster High zu finden. Frankie kann aber auch unsicher sein und vorschnell urteilen z.B. bezeichnete sie Abbey Bominable als gemein und unterstellte ihren Freundinnen, das eine von ihnen das Tratsch-Phantom sein könnte. Aussehen Obwohl sie erst wenige Tage alt ist, hat sie den Körperbau eines fast erwachsenen Mädchens. Und für ein Monster das aus vielen verschiedenen Körperteilen zusammen gebaut wurde, hat sie einen gleichmäßigen und ansehnlichen Körper, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater. Sie hat lange weiße Haare mit schwarzen blitzähnlichen Strähnen, inspiriert von ihrer Mutter (Frankensteins Braut). Meistens trägt Frankie ihren langen Pony mit einer Haarspange aus dem Gesicht zurück gebunden. Sie hat helle mintgrüne Haut und verschiedenfarbige Augen (bekannt als Heterochromie) - ein grünes und ein blaues (was aber eher daran liegt, dass sie aus Körperteilen unterschiedlicher Personen besteht als an ihren Genen). Frankie hat sichtbare Nähte überall auf ihrem Körper, vor allem an den Gelenken, um den Hals und über ihre rechte Wange. Sie hat auch zwei Bolzen an ihrem Hals, die es ihr ermöglichen Strom zu absorbieren um ihren Körper in Bewegung zu halten. Wenn sie eine Idee hat sprühen Funken aus den Bolzen. In einigen Zeichtrickfolgen zeigt sie die Fähigkeit Elektrizität bewusst zu lenken. Manchmal kann es aber auch passieren, dass sich plötzlich ungewollt Funken lösen und z.B. die Türen von Schließfächer zuschlagen, wenn Frankie daran vorbei geht, ohne das sie es bemerkt. Frankies Alter Es gibt mehrere Plot-Löcher über Frankie's Alter innerhalb der Serie. Wenn die Webisodes zur gleichen Zeit wie das "Aller Anfang ist schwer"-TV-Special spielen, müsste sie die Schule begonnen haben, als sie 8 Tage alt oder jünger war. In "Überraschungsparty" wird sie 16 Tage alt. Sie wird durchgehend als 15 Tage alt beschrieben, was bedeutet, dass die Webisodes alle am gleichen Tag spielen müssten was aber nicht sein kann da sie in der Webisode "Feier-Tag, der 13." übernachtet. In der Zeichentrick Serie erlebt sie jährliche Veranstaltungen, die andeuten das sie über ein Jahr alt sein müsste. Das Tagebuch der Puppe die exklusiv für die San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 hergestellt wurde beschreibt ihren ersten Lebenstag, während die regulären Tagebüchern an ihrem 15. Tag beginnen. Auftritte In "Aller Anfang ist schwer" (New Ghoul@School) wird Frankies erste Woche an der Schule gezeigt. In "Monster- oder Musterschule" (Fright on!) versucht Frankie den Frieden zwischen den Monsterschülern zu erhalten. In "Flucht von der Schädelküste" (Escape from Skullshores) strandet sie auf einer Insel und wird von einem riesigen Monster entführt. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" tritt Frankie als Erzähler auf. Synchronsprecher In der englischen Version wird sie von Kate Higgins gesprochen. In der deutschen Version gibt es einen Wechsel ab der 3. Staffel. Beziehungen Familie Frankie lebt mit ihren beiden Eltern in "einem Haus, das aussieht wie eine Mischung zwischen einer Schweizer Almhütte und einem Forschungslabor". Ihr Vater ist Wissenschaftler und beide Eltern behandeln sie wie ein kleines Mädchen (was sie natürlich auch ist, denn sie ist erst 15 Tage alt), aber sie sind sehr geduldig mit ihr als sie viel über die Welt um sich herum lernt und alles schrecklich cool findet. Ihre Eltern werden bisher nur zweimal in den Webisodes erwähnt, einmal in "Miese Tricks" (Don't Cheer the Reaper) als Frankie ein Video von ihrer Zeit am Gloom Beach macht und in "Hoodude-Voodoo (HooDude VooDoo)". In den Büchern haben sie eine größere Rolle: Ihre Eltern heißen Victor und Viveka Stein, sind beide Hochschulprofessoren und Monster wie Frankie. Ihre Eltern verbieten Ihr sich mit Holt Hyde zu treffen, weil er zu alt für sie sei. Aber von Jackson Jekyll sind sie begeistert, ohne zu ahnen, dass Holt und Jackson die selbe Person sind. Haustier Frankies Haustier ist Watzit, ein Hunde-Hybrid der von ihrem Vater aus Teilen verschiedener Tierkörpern zusammen gebaut wurde. In den Büchern und den TV-Specials hat sie außerdem noch fünf weiße Laborraten als Haustiere, die Glitterati; (Gwen, Gaga, Green Day, Girlicious und Ghost Face). Bisher waren sie nur in den TV-Specials "Aller Anfang ist schwer" und "Monster- oder Musterschule" zu sehen. Freunde Frankie's beste Freunde sind Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile und Jackson Jekyll. Sie hat niemand, den sie für einen Feind hält, weshalb sie auch Monstern wie Toralei Stripe und Cleo, die einem das Leben schwer machen, vertraut. Romanzen In "Aller Anfang ist schwer (New Ghoul @ School) schwärmt sie für Deuce Gorgon. Als sie von Cleo nach dem Namen ihres festen Freunds gefragt wird, gibt sie an mit Deuce zusammen zu sein. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, dass er Cleos Freund ist, weshalb Cleo sich sehr aufregt, da sie denkt, dass er sie betrügt. Nachdem Frankie das Missverständnis aufgeklärt hat, organisiert sie für Cleo ein Justin Biter Konzert als Entschuldigung. In "Eigenes Werk" (HooDoo You Like?) bemerkt Frankie, dass sie als einziges Mädchen in der Gruppe keinen Freund hat. Weshalb sie sich überlegt einen zu machen und erschafft Hoodude Voodoo. Die Mädchen erklärten ihr, dass sie immer mit ihr befreundet sein werden, unabhängig davon, ob sie einen Freund hätte oder nicht. Frankie räumte letztendlich ein, dass sie glaubt, sie sei noch nicht bereit für festen Freund. In der Webisode "Sturmfrei (Miss Infearmation)" entwickelt Frankie eine Schwärmerei für Jackson Jekyll nachdem sie ihn von den Schikanen von Manny Taur rettet. Sie lädt Jackson ein auf Cleos Grab Party mitzukommen. Allerdings ist sie verärgert, weil er sie in der Folgeepisode "Familienangelegenheiten (Hyde and Shriek)" versetzt. Sie weis nicht, dass er sich in Holt Hyde verwandelt hatte, bevor er auf der Party eintraf. Sie beginnt bald darauf für Holt Hyde zu schwärmen, da er ihr Spitznamen wie "Freaky Fine Stein", "High-Powered Hottie" gibt und mit ihr in "Hyde and Shriek" tanzt. Es bildet sich eine Art "Dreiecks"-Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihr, Jackson und Holt. Nachdem Jackson und Holt in "Gespaltene Gefühle (Dueling Personality)" durch Videoaufnahmen realisieren, dass sie zwei Seiten der selben Person sind, wird Frankie als Vermittler zwischen den beiden ausgewählt. Sie erkennt, dass sie zwischen den Beiden nicht wählen kann,dann drückt sie die "Pause-Taste" für die Beziehung bis sich Jackson und Holt untereinander geeinigt haben. In ihrem School's Out-Tagebuch erwähnt sie eine Schwärmerei für einen schottischen Gargoyle, der Football spielt. Sie nennt ihn "7", da sie sich an seinen Namen nicht erinnern kann. In den Büchern In den Büchern hatte Frankie eine Schwärmerei für den Monster-liebenden Normalo Brett Redding, der im ersten Buch mit Bekka zusammen war. Da Brett bereits vergeben war, datete Frankie kurzfristig DJ Hyde, was aber im zweiten Buch endete, nach dem sie und Brett einander näher kamen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung beendete Hyde die Beziehung mit ihr, was ihr Beziehungsprobleme ersparte. Nachdem ihre Monster-Identitäten aufgedeckt wurde, nimmt Frankie an, dass Brett dahinter steckt und bricht scheinbar mit ihm. Im dritten Buch entwickelt sie ein bisschen Interesse an Billy, nachdem er "sichtbar" wurde, was aber mit einem gegenseitigen Abbruch endete, nachdem ihre Beziehung mit Brett sich noch einmal entfaltet und sie einsieht, dass er unschuldig war und auf der gleichen Seite wie die RADs steht. Meta Timeline *'23. Oktober 2007:' Mattel fordert die Marke für Frankie Stein. *'5. Mai 2010:' Die Monster High Webseite geht online, mit Frankie Stein-Profile. *'5. Mai 2010:' Frankie Stein-Profile Technik offenbart. *'5. Mai 2010:' Frankie Stein hat ihr Debüt als 2D-Trickfilm-Figur in der "Higher Deaducation" Werbung. *'5. Mai 2010:' Frankie Stein hat ihr Webisode-Debüt in "Jaundice Brothers". *'Anfang Juli 2010:' Frankie Stein Plüschpuppe wird veröffentlicht. *'Anfang Juli 2010:' Frankie Stein erste Puppe wird als Teil der 'Basic' Serie veröffentlicht. *'Anfang Juli 2010:' Frankie Stein hat ihr Tagebuch-Debüt in ihrem "Basic"-Tagebuch. *'1. September 2010:' Frankie Stein hat ihr Buch-Debüt in "Eine Party zum Verlieben". *'12. Februar 2012:' Frankie Stein hat ihr Debüt als 3D-CGI-Figur in "Monsterkrass verliebt". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Ihr Name ist eine Wortspiel mit dem Namen Frankenstein ist. *Frankies Geburtstag ist der 26. Juni. (Laut ihrem SDCCI Tagebuch und Twitter.) *Im ursprünglichen Roman Frankenstein fordert die Kreatur, dass sein Schöpfer, Victor Frankenstein, ihm ein weibliches Monster zu erschaffen, um sie zu seiner Braut zu machen und seine Einsamkeit zu erleichtern. Victor beginnt die Arbeit an dem weiblichen Monster, aber kann es nicht über sich bringen es zu beenden aus Angst, dass die beiden Monster Kinder haben, und er zerstört es, weshalb die Kreatur Rache schwört. Im Monster High Universum sagen Frankies Eltern ihr, dass bestimmte Angaben zu diesem Buch ungenau waren und deuten darauf hin, dass in dieser Variante der Ereignise Victor die Herstellung des weiblichen Monsters abgeschlossen hatte und die beiden ihr Wort sich von Menschen fern zu halten hielten und schließlich Frankie als ihre Tochter erschufen und friedlich lebten. Diese Theorie wird unterstützt von Frankie, die ihr Vater als ein Wissenschaftler beschreiben und durch seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen und Grund - Attribute die Kreatur hatte in dem Buch, aber nicht in den klassischen Frankenstein-Filmen. *Ihre Bolzen blitzen auf wie eine Glühbirne, wenn sie eine Idee hat. *Mit dem Beginn der 2. Staffel die Strähnen in Frankies Haar ausgeprägter sind als in der 1. Staffel. *Frankies Bolzen haben ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie die Zahnspange von Sharon Spitz in der Serie Braceface. Frankie Stein Galerie Puppen Monster-high-frankie-stein-puppe-id5413598.jpg|'Basic' Frankie Stein Märchen Frankie.jpg|Frankie Stein als Frankierella Classroom Frankie.jpg|'Monsterschüler' Frankie Stein Roller Maze Frankie Stein.jpg|'Rollschuh-Clique' Frankie Stein Gloom Beach Frankie.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Frankie Stein Schatzsuche Frankie schwarz weiß.jpg|'Skull Shores' Frankie Stein (S/W) Sweet 1600 Frankie.jpg|'Sweet 1600' Frankie Stein Todschick Frankie.jpg|'Todschick' Frankie Stein Todmüde Frankie.jpg|'Todmüde' Frankie Stein Miternachts Party Frankie.jpg|'Miternachtsparty' Frankie Stein Monster-high-pluesch-frankie-110518.jpg|'Plüsch' Frankie Stein und Watzit Ghouls Rule Frankie Stein.jpg|'Ghouls Rule' Frankie Stein 16816581.jpg|frankie stein basic 2 14952058.jpg|frankie stein ghoul spirit 41HXp4HXqzL._AC_UL320_SR216,320_.jpg|frankie stein classroom monster-high-17-frankie-stein-doll-56658316-01.jpg|frankie stein in riesig Monster High Scaris Doll_Frankie Stein_16153976_01.jpg|frankie stein scaris pMAT1-21486536enh-z6.jpg|frankie stein freak du chic 81BpyNPnzOL._SL1500_.jpg|frankie stein picture day DKY20_xxx_16_197.jpg|frankie stein budget Fashion Packs Zubehör Todmüde_Frankie_Stein_Streckbank.jpg|Frankies Spiegelbett Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied Kategorie:Simulacra Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Buch-Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 1-Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 2-Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3-Charakter Kategorie:New Ghoul @ School Charakter Kategorie:Fright On! Charakter Kategorie:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Charakter Kategorie:Escape From Skull Shores Charakter Kategorie:Friday Night Frights Charakter Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Charakter Kategorie:Scaris: City of Frights Charakter Kategorie:Plushies Kategorie:2010 Puppen Kategorie:2011 Puppen Kategorie:2012 Puppen Kategorie:Basic Kategorie:San Diego Comic-Con International Merchandise Kategorie:Dawn of the Dance Kategorie:Dead Tired Kategorie:Gloom Beach Kategorie:Scream Uniform Kategorie:Killer Style I Kategorie:Day at the Maul Kategorie:Classroom Kategorie:School's Out Kategorie:Maul Session Kategorie:Sweet 1600 Kategorie:Skull Shores Kategorie:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategorie:I Heart Fashion Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Kategorie:Scarily Ever After Kategorie:Scaris: City of Frights Kategorie:Ghoul's Alive! Kategorie:Power Ghouls